


The Un-Named Matt Smith Smutfic

by TalkCummimgToMe (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/TalkCummimgToMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Un-Named Matt Smith Smutfic

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine; don't sue.

He laid there, watching, waiting with baited breath as I approached the bed. One slender hand raised and beckoned me, his burnt-green eyes clouded with lust. I, however, took my time so I could give him a show. Very carefully, I slid my shirt over my head, being mindful of the locket gracing my neck. He smirked, clearly enjoying the sight of my exposed skin, and leapt off the bed to help. But I would not be deterred and pushed his roaming hands away as he pouted.

My hands travelled downward, pausing to cup my bra-covered left breast in one hand, and undid the buttons on my brown capris. He made a noise deep in his throat -- the kind being a mixture between impatience and pleasure -- and lowered his own hand to his half-hard dick, squeezing the shaft and palming his balls. I smirked, murmuring, "It will be worth it, my darling," and undid the zip, revealing pale blue panties. The capris joined my shirt on the floor of our bedroom, and I joined him in bed at last. He looked ready to devour me whole as he slid the bra and panties off my frame, but as his free hand reached for my locket, I swatted him away.

"Why do you insist on wearing it?" he smirked. "You know it just gets in our way..."

I sighed, silently giving in, and removed the offending jewelry, placing it carefully on the dresser. And then...bliss overwhelmed my very soul as his velvety lips descended onto mine. He pulled back when the need for air overtook us, and moaned. "Need you...need you  _now."_

He was hard and warm against my stomach, and I nodded as he carefully slid himself inside me and waited as I adjusted to him. After a long moment, I nodded again, and he began to move. Bliss took on a whole new meaning as we tumbled towards our mutual climax, and I was sure I'd come at least twice, if not more. He followed soon after, panting as we rode out the aftershocks, and stroked my hair lovingly as we drifted toward sleep.


End file.
